A Will x Dean Oneshot
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Dean decides to make Will into his literal teachers pet after getting fed up with her disrespect. ft a brief bit of Chris x Irma Co-written with jameis


I wrote co-wrote this with jameis.

Regular is what I wrote and bold is his.

* * *

FYI: Will is 18 in this story. I thought I'd say this after some creep thought she was underaged. FUCKING EW.

* * *

Will was on her way home after a mission in Meridan. The battle had tired her and the other guardians, so she was eager to get home to get some rest and perhaps spend some time with her mother if she wasn't tired from work. Once she got inside, to her annoyance, she found her mother in the kitchen giggling like a school girl with Dean Collins. She scowled. She was happy that her mother had found someone, but why the heck did it have to be her teacher Mr. Collins who was not only her teacher but also her crush. It was an embarrassing crush to have, but she couldn't help it. She was glad everyone had thought her crush was Matt. She was pretty sure all of them would be disgusted and try and convince her that Matt was a much better option.

 **Dean was talking with Susan, he was kinda shocked though not surprised, Susan had somehow found out about him finding Will sexy, and had spent the last hour teasing him, but said "Hurt her and I'll show you true suffering."**

 **The threat made Dean shiver in fear, he may have been a highly trained ex merc/rouge ninja, but even he knew not to fuck with a mother and her child. Their conversation then shift to other things, but Dean felt confused. 'Did she just basically say i can put the moves on her daughter so long as i don't hurt her?'**

 **Dean smiled laughing with Susan, "You know Susan I care about you and Will. It's just...Will seems to hate me. I think she thinks I'm trying to replace her father"**

 **"That's probably true Dean. Do you want me to talk to her?"**

 **"No I'll deal with it, you getting involved will only make it worse, this something me and her have to work out ourselves."**

 **Susan giggled "Ah look at you talking all manly, and adult like."**

 **Dean smiled at that feeling happy for the first time in a long time.**

Meanwhile Will was in her bedroom listening to Taranee talk about her recent date with Nigel. As much as she loved her best friend, Will was in a bad mood and the fact Taranee was dating made her mood worse. She was merely jealous of her best friend for being free to date who she wanted. She wished she was dating Dean but that would never happen. Suddenly she heard a knock on her room door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Will. Can I come in for a minute?"

Will was surprised. Normally when he came over, he would stay downstairs with her mother. What was he doing at her door?

 **Dean waited patiently for will to let him in and tried very hard to ignore the condom that Susan just slipped into his back pockets, before heading to her room, and shutting the door.**

 **~Damn Susan your a perve~ realized Dean.**

"Coming. Hang on a minute." Will called out to him. She then went into her bedroom closet and whispered to her best friend, "Hey, Taranee. I'll call you back later. Dean's at the door...my bedroom door."

"Huh? What does he want?" asked Taranee.

"I have no clue."

"You don't think he's going to tell you that your mom and him are getting married, do you?"

Will's heart dropped. If that was the case, Will would be heartbroken. Dean couldn't marry her mother! She refused to allow that! She's rather lose the Heart of Kandakar or even her position as the leader of W.I.T.C.H. than to see her mother and Dean get married. She'd even be willing to let Meridan fall to Phobos than allow that! "I hope not."

"Well good luck Will. You know if you don't feel like dealing with him, you could always use a astral drop."

"No. I'll handle this face to face. Wish me luck, Taranee."

"Good luck." Will then hung up her cellphone. She took a deep breath and exited her closet. Before opening up her bedroom door, she quickly checked herself over in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. Once she was satisfied with her looks and calmed herself down a bit, she opened up her door, all the while praying that Dean wasn't marrying her mother.

 **Dean smiled as the door opened, and looked down at Will, "I have you a present, Will" said dean removing a giant frog plus plushy from behind himself and offered it to Will. The plushy was obviously a custom job. It had several pictures of Will's favorite bands, movies, and even had her name on it.**

 **"May I come in? I'm sure fluffy would want to get to know you." said Dean pushing a hidden button on the frog that made it say "Me luv you"**

If Will wasn't suspicious before, she sure was now! As a matter of fact this gift was beyond suspicious, even if it was a really nice gift. Something was up and Will could sense it even if she was in another country. She took the giant frog plush from him.

"Thanks. I really like it." Will said smiling. On the inside however she was looking suspiciously at him.

'This gift is too good to be true! What is he up to? Are they about to get married or are they trying to butter me up so they can get married with my permission?' she thought to herself. 'I wish Taranee was here to read his mind or even I had mind reading powers.'

 **Dean walked past Will and set at her desk, looking he hoped more confidant then he felt. Dean smiled at Will. "Relax me and Susan ain't getting hitched Will. She sent me in here because she's tired of you being standoffish when I'm around."**

Will was surprised. Was it so obvious she was thinking they were getting married? She shrugged it off for now. "Oh well it's just that...it's kind of weird that my mom is dating someone. I'm just not used to it that's all."

 **Dean smiled and suddenly sat next to Will, "I have no intention of taking your mom away will if anything i would take you and Susan away, hhhhhhh i would have made then...the 2 most beautiful girls in the world all mine..." dean gave a good natured laugh,**

"W-what?" Will turned bright red. "Oh, you're just saying that."  
As much as she was surprised by that statement, she was flattered about what he had said. Had she not had a crush on him, she'd have kicked him out. It wasn't everyday that Will was complimented.

 **dean chuckled her, "then tell tell this foolish man who has ben stund by you and your mothers beauty more then once" deans voice dripd in not lust but love pure love and adoration "tell this foolish love struck man how he can prove to the godeass before him that she is infact a godeass just like her mother" it was corny it was lame and it was so undeniablely cheep chessy thing to say, but it was beautiful it made her happy, she was always so self conscious and insecure about her body, and to learn the man who unknowingly to himself held her heart found her beautiful, will did something she would deny to her grave and beyond, she threw herself into deans arms sobbing, clinging onto to him**

Dean was surprised such a speech would work and that Will was actually hugging him and crying and not slapping him for saying that or was even weirded out by it. Susan had always said Will was self-conscious about herself. Thankfully that worked to his advantage.

 **dean smiled and ran his hand along her thigh, trying to be discreet, "you know will im actually tempted to kiss a goddess can you guess who guess right, and she gets 5 kisss theres 2 goddesses in this house**

Will just looked up at Dean, her eyes big with wonder. Did he mean her? She hoped so. No, that couldn't be right. She was so plain...no. Dean had called her beautiful just a moment ago and the way he spoke to her...it must be her.

"Is...is it me?" She whispered as her heart filled with hope.

 **dean gently lowerd his lips to hers and any doubt of deans love was banshed he kissd not the way a boy would, but the a man would, loveing tender passionate, lust and love,,,,the fealings were nearly overwhelming,**

Will felt close to fainting. She had never been kissed as passionately as she was now. This was a dream come true! Will had the man of her dreams kissing her right now and not her mom. As Will's heartbeat sped up, it felt as if it was going to leap out of her chest and run around the world twice. Was she dreaming? The red head quickly pinched her leg to make sure. Nope. She was wide awake and actually doing this. She didn't care that he was much older than her or that he was her mother's boyfriend and she shouldn't be doing this. She was going to take advantage of this moment for sure. Forget the consequences, she was going for it and she was going to enjoy every last second.

 **dean pulld will closer, his very large bulge becomeing more pronounced, and he he grinded it against her jean clad ass leting her feal it "my beautiful student be my student forever,,, my little princess"**

Will turned red in the face. Dean wanted to have sex with her! The right thing to do was to push him off, slap him, or telling her mother. However Will didn't give a damn. She wanted this. No, she needed this. Forget her mother and anybody else right now. What her mother and friends didn't know couldn't hurt them.

 **"hmmmmm what should i do first,,,,,,"**

"Anything!" Will said bluntly. Normally being blunt was in Irma's department or in the rare case of Cornelia, she would be too. Will didn't want to wait though or play coy. She was eager to get started.

 **dean smirked at will, "lay on your stomach on the bed"**

Will pulled away from Dean and laid down on her belly, all the wondering what he was going to do. This was her first time, so she didn't what to expect except the obvious.

 **dean leaning forward removed wills left shoe and kissd her left foot, channeling lust energy into his lips as he did, he nibbled her toes and evan suckled the soil of her foot before doing the same to right foot,after removing her right shoe,**

 **will was quivering wondering how something so bizarre felt so good, but she wasn't complaining, it was weird, but it wasn't like he wasn't hurting her far from it, her panties were getting damp, "ahh ahhh dean oh god"**

Will never figured she'd be one to enjoy someone putting their mouth on her feet, but here she was moaning quite loudly and getting more turned on by the second. She pondered if he had a lot of practice with this sort of thing.

 **dean slowly moved up the bed "do you want more,,,,,dance for me my beloved,,,,yes i mean a strip tease,,,, i want to see all of you love,,,,,,and go as slow as you want there's no rush we have all night"**

Will was a bit hesitant. However she was willing to do this to please Dean. She didn't want to refuse him least he leave and go back to Susan. She went slow, but not too slow. She hoped she was doing this right. She had never taken off her clothes in front of a man before. Sure she wasn't as developed as her mother or her guardian body, but he wanted that and so she was going to give it to her.

 **dean was smiling at her softly so much love and care in his eyes, and will suddenly knew this man loved her for her not her body and that gave her confidence,**

Will had finally gotten her underwear off and tossed them off to the side. "Now what?"

Will felt like of foolish for not knowing what was up next, but this was her first time after all. She wasn't experienced, but she trusted Dean to guide her.

 **"do you wish to see me bare will "**

"Yes." Will nodded, trying to compose herself.

 **"then come take them off, come unwrap and see the body thats just for you"**

Will went over and began to undress Dean. She was growing more excited by the second as she helped take off every piece of clothing. It was like opening up a Christmas gift on Christmas morning.

 **dead smiled at will pulling her onto his lap"we dont have to go all the way,,,,you know, i actually had your feat and knees down my throat im surprised you didn't notice," he fell back on to the bed arms to his sides "i know its your first time so you set the pace or we can simply snuggle i dont mind ether way will"**

"We're still doing this." Will said with confidence. She didn't get naked for nothing. Without hesitation, Will kissed Dean as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 **dean smiled pulling her close deepening the kiss dean broke the kiss panting "ahhh god i could eat you every piece of you is beautiful,"**

"Please. Take me already." whispered Will eager to get started. She wanted for him to be deep inside of her now before she changed her mind.

 **dean slowly pushed her onto the bed kissing her with more and more passion,**

Will wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back as their tongues clashed together and Will was wet with excitement. She reached down between her legs and began thrusting a finger inside of herself.

 **slowly dean enterd her pussy and keept kissing her like he was going to going to devore her he broke the kiss gasping**  
 **-**  
 **susan was moaning softly outside the door humping her soaked pussy on the floor she never saw the snake behind her that slithered through the open window, but she certainly noticed the darkness that covered her vision as the the snake quickly took in her head and shoulders**

Will moaned loudly with excitement in her eyes. Dean was on the large size, but she didn't mind. She hoped she wasn't too tight for him. She asked him to start moving after letting herself adjust to his size.

"Do it slowly though." said Will. "Don't go too fast."

 **dean slowly very gently began moving in and out of his little young redhead woman he was grunting it was so tight and hot it felt so good,**

Will gripped the sheets, moaning underneath him. "Dean! Yes, right there! Go faster!"

She wrapped her legs around the man and then wrapped her arms around his neck. This felt so good. It was better than she'd ever imagined. She blushed as she felt him hit her special spot every time. This was officially the best day ever.

 **Susan's** **thrashing legs and feet soon joined the rest of her in the snake, which slithered out the window and under the apartment complex into the basement.**

Will had not heard or sensed her mother getting taken away as the headboard to her bed repeatedly hit the wall and the mattress creaked underneath them as the man above her was thrusting inside of her. Dean whispered sweet nothings in ears as the red head's ears, also not hearing any noises outside of the door before poor Susan was gulped up.

 **after a haif hour deans pace had turned frenzied desperate he was pounding the redhead with wild abandon, "you like that huh you like this cock,"asked dean the wet smacking sounds of sweaty flesh echoing,**

"Yes! Yes!" shouted Will. "Oh fuck yes! Keep pounding me with your big cock! Dean! Ah!"

 **"YOUR MINE WILL VANDOM IF YOU EVER SHOW ME DIS RESPECT IN CLASS AGONE IL SPANK YOU THATS IF I DONT EAT YOU TONIGHT" roard dean after several deep powerful thrusts he gave one final thurst as he came inside her how sperm a gallon of it jet sprayd into wills greedy eager womb,**

Will grabbed Dean tightly as he came inside of her, with her coming soon after him. She loved the feeling of his thick, warm semen inside of her and filling her up. She kissed him with a burning passion. She belonged to him and nobody else. She was his for as long as she lived.

 **dean collapsed holding will close,**

Will smiled as she snuggled into his arms and drifted off to sleep. That was wonderful. Will's cellphone rang, but Will ignored it. She didn't want anything to ruin this perfect moment.

 **susan twirling a kuni around her finger and wereing a snake skin trench coat to cover her nakedness made her way back up to her and will apartment,**

Meanwhile Cornelia was trying to reach her team leader. She had tried calling her before but got no answer. Ever since things in Meridan got more hectic these days, the other W.I.T.C.H. members agreed to always have their phones nearby in emergancies and this was a huge one! They were battling to Cedric's soldiers and losing. Sure they were strong in their own right, but without the heart of Kandakar this wouldn't end well. The battle was starting to tire all of them, easily Taranee and Cornelia who were doing the bulk of the work. The heart would boost their powers enough to easily defeat the soldiers within seconds. Just as Cornelia had lost hope, her call had finally gotten answered.

"Will! Is that you?" The blonde girl said relieved.

 **dean looked at will "will its Cornelia, here " dean hands his beautiful lover the phone, as he gets dressed he kissed will showing her a note -i need to go see if i need a lawer are a ticket to mexico to hide i know your mom had to have heard us,,,,,,im not in handcuff i suppose thats a promising sign- dean got up giving will a final kiss knowing it probably was but hoping it wasn't the last, he left the room spoting susan coming up the stairs in a snake skin trench coat**

Will stared at the door, wondering if she should go after him or stay where she was and see what Cornelia wanted. Just as she had gotten the man she truly loved, he was gone in an instance. The thought of her mother hearing them hadn't even crossed her mind until then.

"Will? Will!" The blonde teen's voice had brought her back to reality. She shook her head and answered.

"Huh?"

"Finally! Will, we need you ASAP! We're holed up in a cave while the Meridan rebels are giving us some time to catch our breath! Come give us a hand!"

"Alright." Will sighed and hung up her phone.

 **dean gave a smile to susan "we work it out" susan smirked at him "your lucky wills on the pill or i would cut your dick off and make you chew and swallow it as you bleed to death" dean gazed at her in fear susan gave angelic laugh "treat her and me right dean and well do are best to make you happy," said susan kissing his cheek, before going to her room leaving a blushing dean behind,**  
 **-**  
 **calbe was sweating his muscles burning but he refused to quite the monsters before him would only reach Cornelia over his dead body, the clashing of steel rang out loudy, as the rebels protected the fatigued girls**  
 **-**  
 **on earth a tall figure enterd a bar this was christopher lair 17 year old little brother to irma lair, he approachd a man a shady looking man "il do what you want just please delete those pictures" the man gestured to come closer and tears of humiliation sliding down his cheeks christopher obeyd ~irma~ he mental sobbed**

Will hopped off her bike and made sure to hide her bike before going into a nearby tunnel. Once far inside, she transformed into her guardian form. She quickly opened a portal up and dived inside. The heart of kandakar had put her the right place. From where she was she could see the rebels fighting. They hadn't fallen yet so there was still time. She made herself invisible and went to find her friends. The heart lead the way to the cave where they were hiding. She could see Hay Lin just overhead keeping a lookout.

"HAY LIN!" The red head grinned at the raven. Hay Lin landed and hugged Will.

"There you are! We were getting worried about you! Where you? Cornelia's been calling forever."

"I was just busy that's all." Will said quickly. "No time for details. We've gotta help out!"

Once in the cave Will restored the other guardians' energy and strength. Now that they had Will there, it was time to help the rebels and win the fight.

 **as irma sent out several water attacks she felt a horrible dreadful fealing in her heart, as she unconsciously cluched the good luck charm, her baby brother made her in art/shop class, it was tacky it was dorky, but was 1 of her most loved possessions, "chris" whimperd irma, as she doubled the force of her attacks,** **as they helpd the rebels haylin stole glances of concern with the others irmas attacks had turned beyond aggressive, they were almost murderous in there intent,**

 **Cornelia while concerned about irmas rather to put blunty murderous brutality was useing her powers to heal her injured boyfriend,**

 **none were more concerned them will but she would get answers out of irma later**

The attack was over very quickly thanks mainly to Irma and the few soldiers left over retreated. Will turned to Irma to ask if she was alright. The brunette ignored her and asked Will to take her back to Heatherfield. The others sent each other concerned looks, but Will just nodded and opened one up for Irma. The water guardian took off running through it.

 **chris had left the bar, fealing extremely dirty and tainted, hickys and bite marks were on his neck, shivering he looked around, but the man keept his promise, in chriss pocket was the only survieing picture of him and irma shyly kissing, it was a innocent enough kiss, but it was the look in the siblings eyes that would clue someone in instantly, it was the love in there eyes far to deep to be appropriate for a sibling, towards there sibling, the picture itself was innocent chris and irma coming down the stairs, irma triped, chris tryed to catch her only for him not be strong enough to support her weight, result they both went for a tumble, there lips smacking together at the end of the stairs,**

The incident had left the two blushing and they both said quick apologies to each other. Secretly both enjoyed it a little too much. Chris had always held a special place in his heart for the brunette that he had reserved just for her. He loved her more than he should. He loved her laugh, her soft brown hair, that nice figure of her's, her jokes, and the way she smiled. However he didn't feel bold enough to tell her of the deep love he had for her. This is why he had done what he did.

 **chris was on his way home after leaving bar, the sun was going down and he was terrified of the dark, though not for resons 1 would expect, it was like the shadows and darkness wanted to devore him,**

He wished Irma was here with him. However she was off with her friends. On the other hand it was a good thing. As he quickly made his way back home, he hoped his journey back home was quick. He was pretty far from the house. Hopefully he would make it home before it got too dark.

 **irma was on her way to chirs's location, useing the water molecules in the night fog misty air as a way to send out pulses like sodor only instead of lots of random shit it was chris being shown to her**

Chris was by himself do that was good. However there was no telling what could happen to him before she reached him so she continued to run faster than before. She had to get to him.

 **chris was suddenly tackled by a weeping irma**

Of course being tackled rightfully scared the heck out of Chris and he would have screamed if it hadn't been for the fact that he recognized the perfume Irma had been wearing before she had left the house. "Irma...

"Oh Chris, I'm so happy you're okay!" Irma interrupted whatever he was about to say and squeezed the brunette, pressing him against her chest.

 **chris snuggled against her "i love you sis" he said looking up into her eyes trying desperately to convoy how much he loved her with his eyes, he handed her a picture the 1 of them kissing, "i had it made for you," it was in a frame, with best sister in the world inscribed in big bold latters**

Irma stared it for a minute before hugging him even tighter if that was possible and was grinning from ear to ear. "I love it!"

 **chris smiled happyly "irma theres something i what i i mean is" chris traild off as a spectral image appeared behind chris, a beast that was easily 4 times the size of cedric, its 7 eyes looked at chris in pure hunger, then at irma, -the heir to the shadow kingdom,,,his life is mine- whispered a voice in her head, the spectral image disappeard "irma are you ok you look frightened maybe we should go home mom n dad are probably worried"**

"Its nothing. Don't worry about me." Irma tried shaking it off. She grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's hurry up and get home."

 **chris smiled up at her, "your more beautiful without the pixy wings"**

"What?" She looked at Chris.

 **"nothing sis" the 2 heard a siren blare and saw there dad pull up along side them n open the door, "its to late for you to be walking home by yourselves get in"**

The two happily climbed inside of the car. Irma was relieved Chris was safe and now they were on their way home together.

 **chris snuggled against irma sweetly,**

Irma smiled and wrapped an arm around him, placing her head on his.

 **chris fall asleep, the collar of his shirt shifted showing vicious looking** **hickys**

Irma was quick to notice this. What on earth had he been up to? She had feeling that whatever he was doing in town resulted in these hickeys. She quickly covered them up and made mental note to question him about them once they were alone. Whoever did this to him was going to pay.

 **tom was watching his daughter as he drove them home, "something on your mind sweety"**

"Oh it's nothing dad." said Irma putting on a smile. "I just can't wait to get home for dinner. I'm starving. I worked up an appetite."

That was half true. She was indeed a little hungry after the battle today. Some warm food would at least get her some energy back. Besides, she couldn't really tell her father what was on her mind the most. She didn't want to get Chris into trouble. Besides, she had a strong feeling whatever happened to Chris needed to stay between him and her.

 **chris woke in his bed, looking he saw irma had her head on his chest**

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked so beautiful even when sleeping.

 **he kissd her**

Irma mumbled something under her breath, still sleeping and holding Chris closer.

 **he shook her awake**

Irma would up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh hey good morning, Chris. Is it breakfast already?"

 **he smiled pining her to the bed. "it is for me" he said playfuly mischief in his eyes.**

"Uh what?" Irma stared wide eyed up at the younger Lair.

 **he leaning close. kissd her nose. her cheeks. before he nibbled her bottom lip. "im going to leather you in kisses. then im going to tickle you"**

"You're going to...but what about mom and dad?"

 **"fine il stop." pouting he gave her a kiss.**

She smiled as she pulled him closer. "We can continue this later since mom's going out some friends tonight and dad's working. If you're a good boy I might let you do what you want to me later." She whispered seductively in his ear.

 **he smiled at his secret lover "just being with you and having you by my side is enough...but you mean are vore game...iv never made it pass your hips...you said you weren't ready oh wait you mean make love" he blushed.**

"Of course. We'd better get downstairs before they find us like this."

 **"like what were not doing anything wrong...im going to make love tyo you tonight. then im going to gobble you up" the last part he said teaseingly they both knew he would never hurt her.**

Suddenly they heard a knock on Irma's bedroom door. It was Mrs. Lair. "Breakfast is ready now. Get your brother up and come downstairs."

"Alright Mom." said Irma. "Come on, let's get downstairs."

 **he gave irma such a hungery look it excited her as much as it frightend her.**

Irma couldn't wait for night to come back around. Maybe she'd give Chris a peak at her guardian form and human form at the same time.

 **THAT NIGHT**

 **chris's hot wet mouth and tounge. left a burning hot trail. up irmas left foot and leg. before stoping at her thigh, he would slowly drag his tounge and lips. in circles around his sisters pantie clad pussy. if she tryd to buck her hips. or man handle him into going down on her. he would stop. this as you imagined had the poor tied up girl. nearly in tears from horny desperation.. slowly he would get closer and closer till. he was just shy of making contact with her pussy slit. before cruely pulling away. and repeating the process with her right foot and leg slowly moveing up to her thigh. he wanted to make love to the women he loved yes. but he hadn't heard please brother make love to me. make me your women. your girlfriend. and wife someday.**

 **all he heard was fuck me pound me screw me it made him want to sob that she believed all she was is a sex object to him.**

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Irma whimpered. She needed to be fucked like crazy. She had been waiting all day for this and he was just teasing her. She was getting impatient. "Come on! Hurry up and pound me like crazy! I'll be an old woman by the time you do it!"

 **he wasn't sure what. but something inside him snapped. he tore off her panties. riped them off. and stuffed them in her mouth. before thrustings his dick inside her pussy deep inside. crying he began a slow gentle pace giveing her time to adjist. "your not a sex my women. my girlfriend. and 1 day ill make you my wife... "**

Irma just moaned a muffled reply in response to what he was saying, gripping the sheet under her. It was so wrong yet it felt so good.

 **he slowly keept going "look at me look me in the eyes please." his voice choked from emotion and pleasure. his eyes showed his every emotion. love. tenderness. lust. compassion. loyalty. devotion. his pace increased. as he placed irmas legs over his shoulders allowing him to reach deeper.**

"Oh yeah! Right there!" She moaned. "Fuck me just like that! "

 **he soon began weeping. "i love you *thurst* I love you *thurst* i love you so much *thurst* be mine forever? *thurst* be my wife? *thurst* *thurst* *thurst* *thurst* *thurst*"**

 **he soon began weeping. "i love you" tears stung the older girls eyes. as she looked really looked at the b no the man making love to her. martin. andrew. she knew why in this moment nether of those relationships workd out. its because her heart someone had already won it. moaning as tears fall down her cheeks. she flipped there position. so she was on top. "i love you to" her hands caressed/held his chest for balance as she rode him softly. ._.**

Soon he came inside of the brunette with the woman coming herself soon after. **._.**

 **the 2 siblings fall asleep snuggleing.**

 **-meanwhile-**  
 **dean had had cleand up and had fallen asleep on the couch. in the vandom residence.**

Susan had gone off grocery shopping so it was just him in the house. Will meanwhile was coming up the sidewalk. It was raining and she was eager to get home to take off her wet clothes. Had she known it was raining, she would have taken her umbrella with her. Once she got inside, she took off her wet shoes at the doorway.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" The red haired teen called out as she took off her jacket and placed it on a coat hook.

 **deans eyes flickered. he groaned. a pained sound. he thrashed slightly. a choked gasp escaping him. he was having a nightmare. one he had many times. his inner demons his torments. were ripping him a new one.**

When Will didn't hear her mother, she went in further into the house. She heard a noise that almost didn't sound human. She quickly made her way into the living room.

 **deans hands clenchd. as he thrashed violently. a paind sob escaping him.**

When Will found Dean in the state that he was, she hurried over and shook him. He seemed to be having some sort of horrible nightmare.

 **dean slowly woke gasping. slowly his eyes focused. "will" he questiond seeing her.**

"Dean, are you okay?" She asked looking concerned. "You looked as if you were having a nightmare."

 **dean suddenly huged her. "not night mere. it was a memory"**

"Oh...wait, what are you doing here?" asked Will. "You mean mom let you stay? Or did she not find out?"

 **"will your mom playd match maker" said dean with a look of this should be obvious.**

"S-she did?" Will looked surprised. "So she didn't get mad?"

 **"will she allowed this to happen. because despite whatever you been thinking lately. your happiness is the most important thing to her? bottom line your both mine and im yours"**

Will looked relieved and hugged him, burying her face into his chest.

 **he pulled her closer on to his lap. "your such good little girl" he playfuly smacked her ass**

Will just blushed and smiled. She was surprised her mother would allow this, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. As long as Dean was near, she was happy.


End file.
